


Wuthering Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: It says Explicit but it's mostly Gen, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: </p><p>Jean gave him a look, laughing lightly. "Well, you always did have a thick skull," He said, placing his hand on Eren's head and giving him a little shake, to which Eren shoved him playfully. "Here, watch this," Jean said and walked off. Eren watched him with bright eyes. Soon he turned a corner, and another, and before Eren knew it, he actually lost him to the hall of mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wuthering Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So there's like, fandom drama and stuff, but I elected to avoid it and instead write some erenjean. Plus most oneshots put the sexy stuff at the end as though it were a reward or something and I wanted to try doing the reverse!

"Jean…"

"What…"

"Jean, wake up," Eren implored.

"Hmm, why…?" Jean rolled over, looking at Eren. The clock in Jean's room said it was as early as 7:35 in the morning.

"I want a blowjob." Eren said plainly. Jean looked at him with a flatness to his expression. "Jeannnn," Eren drawled, nudging Jean back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah…you have no shame, you know that," Jean said while rubbing his eyes. He stretched.

"Why should I, it's just us here…" Eren replied, which was true. It was Sunday morning and Eren came over last night to Jean's little one room apartment, unexpectedly at that - though Jean didn't mind.

"First thing in the morning, Eren wakes me up for this…" Jean mumbled to himself, Eren lying back, his erection already taken out for Jean's mouth. Eren had shown to really enjoy receiving oral once they got more settled into the sexual aspect of their relationship. It made him really boyish in this regard, to Jean, because of how eager he was to do things like these…well, there was no reason to really put it off!

Jean sucked lightly on the head, and began to slowly pump the rest of Eren's length. It became almost a bit routine to Jean, but every time Eren had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, his hips pushed forward…it still would have this eroticism to it...he took more into his mouth and sucked with a little more effort, Eren's precum already drifting out. Jean thought it was gross to admit, which is why he even felt a little off about thinking it to himself, but he liked the bitter taste of Eren's cum…

Jean could feel Eren forming fists beside him, and felt him moving his toes. Eren legs were tensing and so was his tummy. Jean loosely masturbated what wasn't in his mouth, pressing and moving his tongue along what was. His unused hand came to rest on Eren's upper thigh, near the hip, giving him a little squeeze of affection.

Eren was moving his hips, just barely, forward, hold, back a bit then forward again, hold...he was breathing deeply too now. His brow was furrowed, and, after he began gasping and panting rapidly, he came into Jean's mouth. "A-ah…!" He recoiled when Jean swallowed then took all of Eren's dick into his mouth. Jean gave one last lick to Eren's head before removing his mouth from it.

"How was that…?" Jean asked, giving a little kiss to the tip. Eren just nodded, still catching his breath, eyes not yet open. He probably didn't even notice the kiss.

For breakfast Jean made them hardboiled eggs, toast slices with peanut butter or strawberry jam, and cut up an apple and banana for them to share. They ate the bar-style extension of the kitchen counter, a window right in front of them for them to look out.

"When's the movie?" Jean asked, cutting one of his eggs in half. He peeled them before bringing them out on a little saucer, dashing them with salt and pepper.

"Well, we could see a late one at 10 or an earlier one at 6:30…it's two and a half hours long, so the busses will have stopped running if we go to the late one…" Eren said, trying to work it out for himself and Jean. He mentioned it last night, but then in the same breath, said that they could work out the details tomorrow; and here they were.

"We could go to the late one if you want," Jean offered, "It's not that far of a walk from the theatres back here,"

"You don't mind me staying another night?" Eren looked at Jean, their eyes meeting.

"Of course I don't, why would I?" Jean looked at Eren with a puzzled look.

"Eh, I dunno, I feel like I drop in and just hang around too much sometimes," Eren broke their eye contact to pick up a slice of toast with jam on it, trying to keep light and nonchalant about it.

"Whaaaat…no, I like it! It gets quiet without you around, so I appreciate the company," Jean responded, "Especially your company,"

Eren looked at him with his large eyes. "You really mean it?"

"Of course," Jean answered, then opened his mouth for a bite of Eren's toast, to which Eren laughed, and brought it forward. With a crunch, Jean resumed eating the food before him and Eren resumed eating his.

After they were finished, they both did the dishes from this morning and last night, then got undressed for a shower. It was Eren's turn to return the favour, he made apparent, his hands happy to quickly be all over Jean's body. He was good at what everyone called deep throating, which was something Jean never really mastered, but still managed to make him gasp aloud when done to him. They seemed to complement one another whenever they didn't match, as Jean never dribbled precum while Eren was a little spout of it. Jean liked to run his fingers through Eren's hair while Eren liked to ball his fists. It was little things like these Jean noticed.

When they got out, Jean threw a shirt to Eren. "Wear this one, I like the way you look in it," he said after a pause, but Eren was already putting it on. "It's still early, do you wanna just wait around for a bit until later, or…"

"Hmmmm…I dunno, whatever's fine. Y'know, sometimes being an early bird isn't all that great," Eren fell back onto Jean's single bed when he was fully dressed, the big, puffy comforter bouncing up around him. Jean sat down beside him, taking out his phone and checking his texts and replies. When Eren turned over and curled around him, though, he closed his phone and put it on the bedside table which he bought from a second hand store not long ago.

Lifting the blanket, he lied down with Eren, hugging him and holding him close again. Eren was still slighter than him, both in height and in the shoulders, but when he held his arms in and brought his knees up closer, he only seemed all the smaller. Jean kissed him lightly on the lips.

Eren looked about to say something, but then nuzzled his face into Jean's neck, the body wash and deodorant fresh on Jean. Jean closed his eyes and played with Eren's freshly dried hair, running his fingers through and through. Eren's warmth relaxed him, and Eren's presence in his bed and in his arms made him content with just staying there. Before he even realised it, Eren was asleep again. Jean didn't stop playing with his hair though.

.  
.  
.

It was high noon before Eren stirred again, sleepy eyed and groggy. "Good afternoon, sunshine," Jean said quietly. Eren gave way to a small grin, putting a hand on Jean's face and pushing away to stretch. He stopped to look at Jean with a hint of incredulity when Jean took his hand in response and kissed his fingers.

"Why do you do this…" Eren hid his face in Jean's bicep.

"Because I love you," Jean said easily. He heard Eren groan and he felt accomplishment. A moment later, Eren wrapped his arms around Jean's midsection and hugged him tightly.

"I…love you too and stuff, I guess…" Eren said both very quietly and very muffled thanks to his face pressing against Jean's chest.

By the time they finally put on their boots and put on their jackets, which were both Jean's because Eren liked the one with the fur-lined hood, it was a little past 1 on a brisk January afternoon. They headed out, hopping onto the city bus just a block down, Eren's laundry left behind in Jean's hamper.

"Let's get Golden Wok, their noodle bowls are the best," Eren said as they road on the filled bus. They stopped here and there, people getting on and off, as they inched their way towards one of the shopping malls in the city.

"Fast food again? We just had take away last night," Jean and Eren were both standing since neither could convince the other to take the one open seat. Besides, it was easier to talk, they silently agreed, though in reality they liked being close like that, their clothes touching just enough to make sounds of contact when they shifted about. Sometimes Jean's hand would extend out and balance Eren when the bus slowed rapidly.

"Oh, yeah, I guess…then how about that bubble tea place, they make sandwiches and stuff, right?" He asked, looking up to Jean.

"Yeah, they're really good too, but you have to order like two if you want to feel full since they're just these dinky little things," he made Eren laugh when he brought his hand up, miming holding a tiny sandwich. He grinned too, over something so simple. Eventually seats opened up and the two of them filed in to take their seats.

It was quiet the rest of the ride, Eren looking out the window, Jean on his phone. Eren had one too but never really used it except to tell Mikasa when he was coming home or going out or where he was. Sometimes people texted him but he was bad for not responding until a week later.

By the time they walked the three blocks from the stop into the mall, Eren's cheeks were lightly rosy. It was a busier than usual today, but they pressed on any ways, making their way to the food court. "Are you hungry right away?" Jean asked, but Eren shook his head.

"No, but I am thirsty," he answered, leading the pair into line at the bubble tea kiosk. "You getting something?" He asked Jean while looking at the menu, and Jean nodded, ordering when it was their turn. Jean thanked Eren when he paid for their orders, and Eren shrugged. "Whatever,"

They sat for a bit but got restless and began meandering about, wandering into stores here and there. Jean sipped on his green apple green tea and Eren was already half finished his ginger-chocolate milk tea with whipped cream on top and hot salt sprinkles. They tried on new shoes, but gawked at the $130 price tags, and they looked at posters, Eren getting another new one for his room - he had like twenty already.

"What do you think?" Jean said, stepping into the mirrored viewing room. He had on a black double breasted pea coat.

"You look sophisticated! You just need some rectangular black frame glasses and maybe a briefcase or something," Eren said from the little cushioned waiting couch. "How much is it? Isn't it on sale?"

"Yeah, it is," Jean said, turned around and looking himself over. "It's only $75, a whole forty percent off…" He stopped, considering it.

"I could help you pay for it," Eren said, throwing the offer out there. Jean continued to look in the mirror, then bounced on his feet, on the boots Eren bought him once when he was broke.

"I want it, but I also don't want to spend right away," Jean turned around again.

"Well…well then put it back and think about it and if you want it, we can come back again later," Eren said, used to Jean's quirk now of not liking to impulse shop. Jean agreed and took it off. Then they headed to the second floor. They eventually came across the children's area of the mall, bordered by a big purple store called the Mirror Hall. The attendant looked bored, texting beneath the counter, without a doubt.

"Really…?" Jean asked when Eren looked at him hopefully. Eren tugged on his arm.

"Yeah, I've never been in there! Didn't you go there with Sasha and Marco?" Eren said, as they stopped on the other side of the hall, looking over and across the balcony at Mirror Hall.

"Oh, yeah, it was…kinda short," Jean said, but the pair started walking towards it any ways.

Jean paid their way in, grinning sheepishly as the attendant looked between the two nearly full grown boys. They stepped into a room where they had to put on disposable gloves and then into the hall filled with distortion mirrors. Eren laughed when the two stood in front of a mirror which made him long and skinny and Jean pear shaped. Jean couldn't stifle his smirk and pushed Eren along.

"This was the real fun part," Jean said as they walked through a cylindrical hallway made entirely of mirror towards a door.

When they passed through the black door, they found themselves in the actual mirror hall, every wall a mirror, stretching on for what looked like infinity with twenty Jeans and Erens all staring wondrously. The halls were lit with black light and had laser lights and disco lights and other multi coloured lights to add excitement, and Eren's eyes especially glowed in the dark.

"What if…" Eren began quietly, and Jean leaned his head over to listen to him better over the techno ambient music. "What if I just ran in a straight line…?" He asked with a big smile.

Jean gave him a look, laughing lightly. "Well, you always did have a thick skull," He said, placing his hand on Eren's head and giving him a little shake, to which Eren shoved him playfully. "Here, watch this," Jean said and walked off. Eren watched him with bright eyes. Soon he turned a corner, and another, and before Eren knew it, he actually lost him to the hall of mirrors.

"Can't find me, eh?" Jean asked, many reflections looking Eren down smugly.

"Oh, I'll get you," Eren said, his eyes becoming confident and competitive, and took off, avoiding mirrors and glass walls, sometimes narrowly. The moment he began running, he heard Jean's footsteps take off too, and he tried to follow them.

Jean's laughter barked out when Eren slammed into a mirror, a resounding thud released. Eren stopped, looked over his shoulder, and smiled devilishly, knowing where Jean must have been now. When he bolted towards Jean, Jean stopped laughing and quickly vanished again. Their reflections were everything, small slams coming out when Eren and even Jean now bumped into glass or came to a dead end of mirrors.

"I'll get you!" Eren called out amid giggles and smiles.

"No you won't!" Jean answered, closer than Eren expected.

Jean saw Eren just behind him stop at a mirror and look around, and he took the pause as a chance to hide in an alcove. When Eren ran by, he leapt out and pulled Eren into a hug. Eren yelled in surprise and began to laugh.

"You dick!" He said, turning and grabbing Jean by the arms. Jean was laughing too, and he was a little out of breath. Eren noticed this, of course, "Hahaha, what, a little running got you tired already?"

"You still didn't catch me you know," Jean said, releasing Eren and running off once more.

By the time they found their way to the exit, they were both fatigued and breathless, having ran and laughed it all away. When the worker grinned at them, Eren just gestured back with his thumb, trying to say something, but ended up not.

.  
.  
.

They ended up eating dinner in the food court, getting the sandwiches as planned but buying burgers and fries when the expensive hors d'oeuvres were eaten in less than four bites. From there, it was becoming evening, and they left the mall to walk down to the New Age street. In frosty windows, neon signs glowered pictures of suns and moons and stars and symbols and hands with eyes.

"Let's go in there," Eren pointed out, an antique store breaking the slew of fortune telling shops.

"Sure," Jean replied as they turned in. They didn't find much interesting there, Jean looking at the polished china, many with chips or cracks or faded designs. Eren looked at the rings and watches, showing Jean an old pocket watch.

"Imagine having it, just, oh, gotta check the time, and, bAM pocket watch. People will think you're so cool," Eren recited, acting the scene out as he told it.

"People will think I'm pretentious!" Jean put his hand on the pocket watch and put it back down.

"I'll think you're cool," Eren said with a teasing tone. He watched Jean - his eyebrow raise, his lazy half-grin. Then Jean pulled Eren into a headlock.

"You already think I'm cool," Jean said, pulling Eren to a section of dolls and figurines.

"Yeah, so! I'll think you're even cooler," Eren stated as Jean's arm loosened, but didn't retract, resting around Eren's shoulders. When they left, they continued walking lazily down the sidewalk, not many other pedestrians around to share the sidewalk with. Jean kept his arm around Eren's shoulders, and at some point as they walked, Eren's head leaned onto Jean's shoulder.

"It's only 6," Jean said, looking at his phone. They still had four hours left.

"Want to walk there? That would kill some time," Eren said, not moving from resting his head on Jean.

"Might as well, eh? I'm out of bus punches and my transfer expired." The two turned at the next intersection and started on their way to the theatres. They walked and walked, talking about video games they played or series they were into. At one point, Eren took out his iPod and lent one earbud to Jean. Then they walked like that for a while too.

"You know, it's a superstition that if you say goodbye to someone on a bridge and you both walk opposite ways, you'll never see them again," Eren told Jean as they followed a bike path onto a bridge.

"What if you walk the same way though," Jean asked.

"Well then why are you saying goodbye, dumbass," Eren said with a laugh.

"Hey, it's a serious question! You never know," Jean perked up, their hands tangled together. Thankfully it wasn't so cold as to warrant gloves or hats this evening.

"You're so dumb, I can't believe I'm dating you," Eren shook his head, looking at the leafless trees.

"If I'm so bad, then you're the dumb one for staying," Jean replied, grinning.

"Yeah, well maybe I should break up with you then!" Eren faced away, pouting.

"Fine, do it! You'll probably still end up at my place," Jean was smiling devilishly at Eren, like he was about to pounce him.

"Goodbye Jean Kirstein, it was nice knowing you," Eren said, relinquishing Jean's hand and turning away dramatically.

"H-hey! Don't say that, we're on a bridge you know," Jean called, quickly turning to catch Eren's shoulder.

"Jean, I was only joking," Eren said when he heard the air of urgency in Jean's voice.

"Well! You never know. What if that superstition is true…" Jean mumbled, looking away quickly.

"Jean…" Eren looked at Jean dumbfounded.

"D-don't look at me like that," Jean quickly took his hand back and stepped away, but Eren grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"You might be dumb, but you're really cute too you know, so there's reasons why I stay," Eren said, Jean still looking aside. "And I don't even need reasons, I'm dating you for you, not because you're really cute, and sweet, and easily frightened," Jean finally met his gaze and when he did, Eren looked at him hard.

"Well…t-that's good to hear; I-I guess," Jean felt his face warming up and he even ventured to acknowledge his eyes were getting misty. They looked at each other, then Eren leaned in and kissed him, and Jean kissed him back. Eren kissed him again and again, throwing his arms around Jean's neck and pulling him in tight. Jean's arms were around Eren's waist. They kissed some more. 

"I can't believe you sometimes," Eren shook his head after they finally got walking again.

.  
.  
.

When they got to the theatres, it was still an hour to the show. "We really just spent three hours walking around," Jean said.

"Doesn't feel like it when you're wandering around, huh?" Eren observed as they waited in line.

"Are you hungry again?" Jean asked, eyeing down the vegan food stand.

"Why, are you? I could eat again, yeah," Eren answered, following Jean's eyes to where he was looking. "Wanna go get the food, and I'll get our tickets?"

"Okay," Jean said, and broke away from the line. He brought their vegan pizza slices and salad sides to a table, waving to Eren when Eren looked around for him.

"It's funny that you're always the first one to tire out when you're the one who actually eats healthy on a regular basis," Eren noted when he bit into the slice. It tasted like any other pizza, and maybe it was just the placebo effect, but he felt it was a little…lacking, or skimpy.

"Yeah, well, you're young person's metabolism will slow down eventually, and then you'll get pudgy and overweight from eating out all the time," Jean said, stealing a forkful of Eren's salad.

"My metabolism will never slow down." Eren in turn opened his mouth and Jean fed him a bite of his pizza slice. "Even when I'm 60, old, and wrinkly, I'll still be fit and able to outrun you,"

"Broken hip and all?" Jean grinned.

"Broken hip and arthritis and metal knee and all," Eren smiled boldly. Jean laughed, shaking his head and sipping the carbonated water and lime. Suddenly he has a pizza jabbed at his jaw. "Oh, oh my god, were you sitting there?" Eren pretended to be shocked at the sudden occurrence.

"Eren!" Jean pulled his head back reflexively. He saw Eren trying not to smile and laugh at him. "Well, not you gotta lick it off," Jean said, batting his eyelashes.

"Gross," Eren replied no sooner than when Jean pronounced the last word. "Oh shut up," he said when he saw Jean suddenly feign an offended look, "And c'mere,"

"Ew, you're actually doing it, wow, and you called me gross, ew," Jean said monotonously as Eren quickly licked up the little dab of sauce. Jean used a napkin to get the rest, as well as Eren's saliva.

"Tastes good," Eren grinned. Jean rolled his eyes. "You, I mean," And Jean had to look away, a small flush appearing in his cheeks.

"You done? We might as well head in." Jean grumbled and Eren quickly nodded, forking the last of his salad into his mouth and piling their paper plates onto their tray.

The movie wasn't so bad, elves and dwarves and a little man with big feet scampering about, avoiding death by dragon's fire. Eren was obviously way more into it than Jean, but Jean loved that Eren would grab him in excitement or tell him to pay special attention this part of that part, cutting off conversation for movie dialogue and action. He even loved Eren when Eren turned to him, pained expression, and said he had to take a piss but didn't want to miss this part.

"They made him look way cooler than the visual novel," said Eren when they finally got out, talking of the dragon. "Well, I'm going this way," he said abruptly, and smirked when Jean skidded to a confused stop.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days," Jean huffed, marching back and taking Eren by the arm and continuing on the walk back to his place.

"Then I'll revive you, straight away. You can't die on me - it's not allowed!" Eren announced, holding Jean's arm as they walked. They had a good 45 minute walk to get to the apartment building Jean lived in. "Or else I'll find you in the afterlife and kick you around. Hey it's snowing," Eren said, noticing the light snowflakes which began to fall at some point. He was yanked to a stop when Jean halted.

He looked at Jean, who was looking up into the blackened sky. He looked up too, but guessed he didn't really see what Jean saw. When he looked at Jean again, Jean's eyes were on him.

"What…?" asked Eren.

"You really don't have a sense of romanticism, huh?" Jean sighed, looking down and shaking his head.

"I…don't know? I guess not." Eren shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go," Jean held out his hand for Eren to hold, but Eren instead brought it up and around his shoulders again. Then they started walking once more.

"Oh, and Jean…"

"Hm?"

"I want to bottom tonight! Like, three times at least." Eren said shamelessly as the street lights lit their way, and Jean choked on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I'm really glad!! I hope it was cute enough so as to not get boring after the quickie in the beginning...stay strong, my fellow erenjean. :']


End file.
